pequeñas cosas
by danu saavedra
Summary: terryfic , basado en la actualidad. Terry un joven ingles solitario y deprimido , aprenderá una gran lección de vida de la forma menos esperada .
1. Chapter 1

_**Pequeñas cosas**_

Un café de jueves

Danu Saavedra

Cada mañana me parecía una nueva oportunidad.

Vivía con y para mi padre.

Cuidar de él jamás había sido una carga para mi , sino por el contrario, sentía que le estaba devolviendo la mano por todos los años en los que él me crío y me enseño a ser quien soy.

No me considero un héroe ni nada de eso , solo soy un hijo que cuidaba de su padre con Alzheimer .

Tengo solo 21 años y desde los 16 solo vivía para él .

Tal vez tengan razón algunos amigos y digan que me perdí la adolescencia pero créanme , no me arrepiento de nada

Sexo , alcohol y drogas sumado al rock and roll ,en definitiva no fue hecho para mi , nada de eso me interesa.

Cada tarde salía con mi padre a la abandonada biblioteca de Doncaster , la ciudad que me vio nacer y crecer .

Pasábamos las tardes leyendo aventuras , libros de poesía y lo que se me antojara , él disfrutaba en silencio creo que de esa forma lograba relajarse .

Me decía que le gustaba leer.

Cada tarde nos volvíamos a hacer amigos una y otra vez. él se olvidaba de mi y yo me encargaba de hacerlo mi amigo día a día .

Eran horas deliciosas.

Teníamos interesantes primeras charlas , a veces se acordaba que era Terrence su hijo y me llamaba Terry como siempre lo había hecho .

Me aconsejaba y me preguntaba por mi vida y que había hecho en su ausencia. Sus olvidos eran algo así como viajes breves , al volver era mi deber contarle todo y por supuesto decirle todo lo que lo amaba .

Pero eso ya no volverá.

Mi padre me dejo, dejo este mundo hace tres meses y desde que él se fue mis días han sido algo tristes.

Se empeoro de pronto, CANCER dijo el doctor Anderson, al cual agradezco mucho.

Así sin más mi padre se fue. Se que esta descansando y probablemente este mejor.

Pero yo aquí… me quede solo.

Siempre fuimos solo él y yo. Ahora solo soy yo.

Desde aquel día fatal me mantuve dos meses y medio sin salir de casa.

Las clases del conservatorio de música al cual asistía las pospuse , bueno deje eso por unos meses , mi mente solo pensaba cosas deprimentes y el gran eco de mi casa me recordaba lo solo que estoy .

Cuando al fin tome la decisión de ver a mi papá Y visitar su tumba la fuerza que me faltaba debía volver .

Doncaster es un lugar pequeño después de todo y no necesitaba ojos curiosos que me observaran , quería pasar desapercibido .

Aquella tarde luego de ir al cementerio a ver a mi padre pase por un café , mi favorito a decir verdad .

Al entrar todo parecía normal , me acerque al mesón a pedir mi orden de siempre .

La chica que atendía tomo mi orden y cuando me disponía a pagar algo extraño sucedió

_-¿usted es Terrence Grandchester?_ –pregunto

-si, soy yo –respondí algo inquieto

_-tome, esto es suyo_ –dándome un sobre con una nota escrita en un papel color verde.

Rápidamente lo leí, lleno de curiosidad.

" **vale por un café cada jueves, por el resto del año, no importa la hora o la orden en particular , cada día jueves un café alegrará tú día"**

¿Mi reacción? . Sorpresa, desconcierto y mucha curiosidad

-¿Quién escribió esto? , ¿Quién la dejo para mi?, ¿Por qué? –llene de preguntas a la chica que me atendía y en esos momentos miraba con un falso rostro de indiferencia.

_-solo puedo decirle que dejaron esta nota para usted_

-¿Quién la dejo?-pregunte inmediatamente

_-solo tengo esa información_

-¿Cómo supiste que yo era Terrence? –refute

_-le pregunto a cada chico con ojos azules que entra ,lo cual es muy embarazoso debo decir_

Por el sonrojo de la chica supe que no mentía.

-esta bien , creo que tomaré el café y gracias de todos modos

-_Eleanor , ese es mi nombre , creo que si vienes cada jueves ya debemos presentarnos_ –sonrió algo aliviada

La chica me pareció algo sospechosa y muy mala mentirosa a decir verdad, ella sabia el contenido y por tanto quien escribió aquel mensaje .

Sin más le sonreí y me fui con mi café.

Mire a mi alrededor como lejos de ahí , en un estado de presente ausente , caminando por las aceras pero en mi mente solo pensaba en mi padre y toda la falta que me hacia .

Camine sin detenerme hasta que la biblioteca se encontraba frente a mi . sentí un escalofrío apoderarse de mi cuerpo y me sentí tan impotente , solo corrí y corrí hasta llegar a casa .

La semana trascurrió igual , me dedique a visitar a mi padre todos los días , a veces solo observaba su lapida en silencio y otras lloraba aferrado a ella como si fuera él mismo quien me abrazara .

Sin embargo el jueves por la noche recordé aquella nota en papel verde , mire el reloj y simplemente corrí a la cafetería , quería sentir que había algo a que aferrarme , algo que hacer , tal vez solo era un impulso tonto pero ahí estaba , corriendo por un café a las nueve de la noche .

Al llegar un joven me atendió y me pregunto si era Terrence y luego me dio otra nota en un nuevo papel verde .

" **veo que has vuelto , espero que este café te haga sonreír , buen jueves Terrence"**

De verdad no podía creerlo , era real ,un café gratis ,sin importar la hora estaba ahí para mi. esta vez tome mi café dentro de la cafetería , sentado en una de las mesas junto a la ventana , observe a mi alrededor, pero nada me pareció sospechoso .

Finalmente y luego de pensarlo largos minutos , tome una de las servilletas de papel y escribí

"no se quien eres, ni por que lo haces pero gracias"

PDT: esto es raro

Y luego le di la servilleta a aquel joven

Mis preguntas eran muchas y por unos momentos me hacían olvidar mi gran dolor .

La semana siguiente decidí retomar mis clases en el conservatorio , el piano lograba calmarme y lograba que me distrajera .

El jueves retorne a la cafetería ya me había acostumbrado a un café y mis dudas no paraban .

Eleanor me atendió esta vez , aquella muchacha delgada de piel tostada y ojos avellanados, era la encargada de darme la respuesta a mi nota .

Y por su comportamiento anterior sabia que podría obtener algo de información .

-buenos días Eleanor –salude como el perfecto caballero ingles que soy

_-buenos días Terrence, ¿vienes por tú café del jueves?_

-por supuesto

_-¿lo de siempre?_

-si

_-esta bien y ten esto_ - entregándome una nota ,como de costumbre en color verde , sin cuidado alguno la abrí y comencé a leer rápidamente

"**solo llámame Cee, se que es raro pero solo deseo mostrarte que no estas solo , Terrence estas rodeado de pequeñas cosas que te dicen una y mil veces que te aman"**

Aquella nota me pareció tan llena de cosas obvias y a la vez indescifrables

Esta vez venia preparado y en una hoja de papel respondí

"Cee, acepto el desafío estoy dentro de tú juego"

Entregue mi nota a Eleanor quien me miraba curiosa.

- Dile a Cee que estoy dentro – dije mientras tomaba mi orden y salía del café .

Rodeado de cosas pequeñas , aquellas palabras rondaron en mi mente por el resto de la semana .

Si bien este asunto me tenia desconcertado eh intrigado , mi vida seguía su curso habitual .

Pasaba doce horas frente a un piano , practicaba mucho , a veces no comía, solo bebía agua ,litros y litros .

Cuando era pequeño y sentía tristeza por algo o un niño me golpeaba , quería a una mamá o simplemente me caía de mi bicicleta mi padre me llevaba a casa y me daba un vaso de agua . con el paso de los años esto se hizo un habito y bebo agua cada vez que siento tristeza .

A decir verdad confundo la sed con ese sentimiento.

Bebo y bebo sin parar desde que él se fue .

Mi estado actual es, lleno de preguntas y sediento

Pero rodeado de cosas pequeñas que no entiendo

¿Confuso? , la respuesta es si.

Continuará…..

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER

hace mucho no lo hacia y su apoyo enviando reviews es muy importante para mi .

este es un minific son solo 4 capitulos y los publicare muy seguidos así que , esten atentas y solo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al hacerlo.

cariños DANU


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pequeñas cosas**_

Descubriendo 

Danu Saavedra

¿Un simple e inocente café podía cambiar mi manera de ver la vida?

No lo se, simplemente dije acepto y no se que acepte.

De igual forma no había nada que perder , ya estaba solo y devastado , lleno de tristeza y sin el mejor de los amigos .

Mi vida se volvió una vorágine y necesitaba hacer un alto.

La semana siguiente fui por mi café de día jueves ,debo reconocer que ya lo esperaba ansioso .

Supongo que Cee es nombre de mujer, ni idea.

¿Pero como le pregunto? , enserio esto es una locura.

Al entrar a la cafetería a eso de las 5 de la tarde Eleanor me dio mi café de siempre y una nota color verde , esta era más larga que las anteriores

"**buen jueves Terrence, ¿crees en el poder curador de la música?**

**Yo soy una gran admiradora de ella y creo que esto puede servir.**

**Mañana recibirás en tu casa un regalo , simplemente ábrelo y sigue las instrucciones del juego de las cosas pequeñas.**

**Cariños Cee"**

Cee era una ella, lo que descartaba al 90% de mis conocidos .

Soy muy malo con las chicas y conozco a muy pocas .

¿Quién es Cee? Y ¿por qué hace todo esto? Y ¿Cómo rayos sabe donde vivo? , en fin solo un juego ¿verdad?

El juego de las cosas pequeñas, amo como suena eso.

Tal como decía aquella nota , el viernes recibí una encomienda , quería ver el remitente y la muy astuta uso de remitente la cafetería y el nombre de Eleanor . Y si de algo estaba seguro Eleanor no era la tan misteriosa Cee.

Abrí aquel sobre con desesperación, mi sorpresa fue grande cuando note que en el interior había un archivador , como los que utilizan en las oficinas o bibliotecas .

Con la diferencia que este era un perfecto scrapbook , muy bonito de colores muy llamativos lo mire amando cada una de sus paginas , estaba hecho con tanta dedicación ,cada pagina me impresionaba más que la anterior , de verdad esta chica misteriosa era muy perfeccionista .

La primera página decía:

"**paso uno:**

**Vista **

**Sigue el mapa, al llegar a tu destino sabrás más"**

De verdad esta chica lograba intrigarme , decidí seguir este juego y cumpliría con mi palabra .

El mapa decía que debía ir al anochecer , tenia tres opciones .

1.- ver algo o alguien y como de costumbre volver a intrigarme con otra cosa .

2.- arrepentirme por seguirle el juego a una desconocida demente

3.- ser brutalmente asaltado y golpeado por un bandido al cual le eh enviado notas durante un mes .

Como sea , no tengo nada que perder a excepción de la billetera .

Tome aquel archivador una chaqueta y las puse en una mochila y Salí con rumbo al destino señalado .

Era un mapa algo raro , pero doble 30 pasos a la izquierda y todas esas mínimas explicaciones hasta llegar a un mirador , bello a decir verdad , para mi sorpresa había una manta y una pequeña grabadora sobre esta , una nota color verde la cubría con un mensaje .

( www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=uKoolx6_Auo)

*nota : borra los (punto) y reemplaza por . para oír la canción

"**Solo presiona play"**

Y así tal cual , sin cuestionar nada , solo puse play y una canción suave sonaba .

La noche me iluminaba con sus cientos de estrellas y de pronto oí una frase , supongo que eso esperaba Cee que oyera .

**¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si las estrellas brillan para ti?**

Inevitablemente lloré y lo hice como un niño , contemple las estrellas y la hermosura de la noche , como si solo con brillar te observaran desde un sitial privilegiado , como si te observarán y digieran no estas solo , estamos aquí y somos miles.

Las admire toda la noche , me cubrí con aquella manta mientras oía aquella canción una y otra vez .

La mañana siguiente volví a casa , mis energías eran otras , realmente había disfrutado aquello tan simple .

Mire aquel archivador, para leer que seguía dentro de este juego.

Revise un pequeño sobre puesto sobre una de sus páginas que decía.

"**hasta la semana que viene impaciente" **

Ok , lo admito , esta chica sabia hasta lo que pensaba y se adelantaba a mis reacciones , era la cosa más extraordinaria que hubiera visto.

Simplemente me deje llevar y sin cuestionar seguía al pie de la letra cada una de sus indicaciones .

en una de las paginas encontré un CD de música , Cee se había encargado de buscar música para el resto de la semana número uno .

¿Enserio esta chica existe?

estas semanas , 5 para ser exacto , fui cada jueves por mi café se había hecho un habito , seguía bebiendo agua pero no de forma desmedida , mejore mucho en piano y ensayaba realmente motivado .

El juego se había convertido en mi deleite personal.

Semana número dos:

Recibí ansioso la nota esta vez decía

"**paso dos:**

**Olfato**

**Solo espera a que la magia llegue a ti" **

y así lo hice , solo espere , no sabia como ni cuando pero debía esperar por algo que no sabia que jajaja , hasta me daba risa pensarlo , sonaba tan extraño

Luego por la tarde al volver de mis ensayos recibí un ramo flores en casa. no era cualquier ramo , era una flor de cada color del arcoiris , obviamente tenia una de las tantas notas color verde la que me decía

"**alguien me dijo una vez que los arcoiris eran mágicos y al regalar una flor de cada uno de esos colores es como si te regalara un poco de magia . Ahora te toca olerlas y disfrutar" **

Con una pequeña nota anexa:

"**te recomiendo ir a un parque o un jardín botánico, rodéate de naturaleza y solo siente"**

sin pensar en nada , Salí camino al parque , tome mi bicicleta y me dirigí con ramo de flores incluido .

hice algo que no había hecho en años , camine descalzo por el césped , corrí jajaja , parecía un niño , jugué con otros niños ¿y el ramo? , pues el ramo lo regale , cada vez que veía a alguien solo o algo deprimido regalaba una de las flores , era mi manera de compartir la magia .

Cada aroma, cada brisa llegaba a mi y lo disfrute como si naciera de nuevo

en las tres semanas siguientes mis expectativas aumentaban y Cee no me defraudaba

Semana número tres:

**Tacto **

fui a una perrera , en un comienzo pensé que era algo extraño pero luego comencé A jugar con algunos cachorros y otros no tanto y los acaricie , les di un momento de cariño y bueno no podía irme así sin más .

Harry es mi nueva mascota jajajaj mi padre tenia uno que se llamaba William y me pareció adecuado que este fuera Harry .

es un labrador muy hermoso y pequeño creo que nos enamoramos el uno del otro y nos tenemos mutuamente , yo lo acaricio y el me pasa su lengua por el rostro .

Semana número cuatro:

**Gusto **

Cee me envió una caja grande de bombones , me indico de forma clara que debía comerlos con los ojos vendados y debía adivinar el sabor jajajaja me reí mucho , Harry también comió , bueno de forma moderada por que es un perro .

trataba de adivinar , eran sabores muy extraños , cada bombón venia con una nota abajo , con algún comentario de ella , diciendo que era deliciosos o simples bromas que me hacían reír .

Fue como tener a esa chica extraña frente a mí.

finalmente mi última semana del juego había llegado y quería saber que era el gran final.

quería saber si estábamos pensando igual o me asombraría una vez más

Semana número cinco y final:

**Audición **

finalmente miraría la página final, debo admitir que antes de hacerlo sentía una gran nostalgia , estaba mucho mejor , pero el hecho de perder algo me dolía en lo más profundo.

Aquí estaba meses después de perder a mi padre , más repuesto , disfrutando de lo simple como nunca lo había hecho , había nacido otra vez y todo gracias a una loca chica que me metió dentro de su juego.

Y realmente se lo agradezco.

al abrir la última página abrí una compleja figura de origami hasta que se extendió la hoja en su totalidad y decía

" **si quieres oír , puedes oír a una amiga , llámame (solo si realmente lo deseas)" **

junto a esto estaban esos números, no sabia como reaccionar , mi primer instinto era llamar y llenarla de preguntas , pero me calme , pensé , meditaba la situación , ¿que le digo? , ¿De que le hablo?

parecía un idiota con el teléfono en la mano y dando vueltas .

finalmente fui a dormir , o almenos lo intente .

a las cuatro de la mañana ya me había dado las vueltas suficientes y pensado bastante como para estar lleno de valor y llamarla .

Pero son las cuatro de la mañana, no contestará

De igual forma si me corta estará bien.

simplemente marque esperando su rechazo , tal vez me protegía inútilmente

-¿Cee?- dije cuando sentí que tomaron el teléfono

**-¿terrence?, ¿eres tú?** –respondió una somnolienta voz

-si soy yo y tengo que decirlo ya

**-¿que cosa?**

-gracias, quien quiera que seas, gracias

**-ey, soy tu especie de hada madrina **

-si, definitivamente lo eres, ¿por qué hiciste todo esto?

**-para alegrarte **

-¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?

**-no siempre se tiene que recibir algo para que puedas hacer algo lindo por alguien terrence .**

-Terry

**-¿perdón?**

-llámame Terry

**-me gusta, Terry, suena bien **

-lo se, mi padre me llamaba así

**-Candy **

-¿Qué?

**-ese es mi nombre real **

-candy, y Cee es...

**-mi identidad secreta jajaja**

-eres algo así como una heroína

**-a veces, soy una heroína de medio tiempo**

-jajaja, lo haces bien, me salvaste Candy

**-yo no hice nada **

-pero tú...

**-te ayude a dar el primer paso **

-ayuda que agradeceré de por vida

**-Terry , mi madre dice , que no existe sentido si no hay un sentir , es simple tú no encontrabas ningún sentido a tú vida , por que no estabas sintiendo , aprendiste a sentir esas pequeñas cosas que le dieron sentido a todo .**

-Candy ¿puedo llamarte otra vez?

**-esto es como el café , a la hora que quieras , sin importar el día, siempre existirá una Candy dispuesta a escucharte.**

Continuará...

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER ...

tus reviews son una manera de incentivar al escritor , si te gusto o simplemente quieres dar tú opinión dejame tú review ) cariños a todos

DANU .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pequeñas cosas**_

Mi motivo

Danu Saavedra 

**No soy una demente ni nada parecido , yo estudio literatura inglesa en la universidad de Manchester y me encontraba de vacaciones .**

**la verdad sin ser una pretenciosa , soy la mejor de mi clase y logre obtener días extras de vacaciones solo por mi destacado desempeño.**

**Debido a esto me fui directo a Doncaster, mi ciudad natal. **

**Cada tarde acompañaba a mi madre que trabajaba en la biblioteca de la cuidad y como soy una amante de la lectura , leía sin parar todo lo que encontraba interesante y se me permitiera sacar. **

**un día mientras leía uno de estos libros , me asuste tanto con una carcajada , lo cual no es muy frecuente en una biblioteca .**

**el pesado libro cayo al suelo golpeando uno de mis pies .**

**hubiera exclamado una palabra bastante poco elegante si no fuera por el hecho de estar en una biblioteca y porque lo primero que observe fue a un hombre de edad riendo . era un hombre de uno sesenta años o tal vez menos , se veía joven a pesar de sus muchas canas, él estaba acompañado de un joven que supuse era su hijo , ambos tenían unos ojos azules hermosos, un azul profundo que ni en las mejores narraciones alguien hubiera descrito jamás.**

**por largos segundos los observé , parecía que recién se conocían , por la forma en la que el joven le contaba cosas , eran cercanos pero mantenían una distancia .**

**los días siguientes comencé a leer cada vez menos , cada tarde aquella pareja llegaba a la biblioteca y sinceramente me desconcertaban, no sabia si se conocían o no , era una relación extraordinaria pero diferente cada día.**

**mi madre me vio observándolos y me contó de que se trataba todo esto.**

-aquel es Franz Grandchester y ese es su hijo Terrence , Franz es viudo desde hace muchos años , Diana murió cuando Terrence era muy pequeño, hace una par de años a franz le diagnosticaron Alzheimer y Terrence se dedica cien por ciento al cuidado de su padre, vienen aquí cada tarde , son una pareja realmente adorable , ese muchacho vale oro.

**Mi mente no podía creer que existiera un hombre tan dulce como Terrence Grandchester , cada tarde me dedicaba a mirarlo en silencio , reía con ellos y me maravillaba con cada una de las cosas que hacían.**

**poco a poco Terrence , su sonrisa , sus hermosos ojos y toda su dulzura invadían mis pensamientos. Trataba de leer alguna novela y en esos fantásticos galanes solo podía ver su rostro.**

**Él paso a ser mister Darcy , el capitán Wentworth y cualquier otro que leyera, él sin saber se convirtió en el hombre que busqué y describí en mis ensayos , con el que soñaba antes de dormir , el que esperé por mucho tiempo, él hombre que le pedía a Dios que pusiera en mi camino .**

**Pero soy demasiado tímida como para acercarme y por otro lado no era capaz de interrumpir los momentos de risas con su padre.**

**¿Cómo me acerco? , ¿Qué le digo?, ¿Cómo se supone que debo comportarme? ¿le coqueteo? , un momento ¿Cómo se coquetea? , ¡Dios mío por que no nos diste un manual de conquista , junto con uno de supervivencia!**

**Cada día lo observaba en silencio, tratando de disimular tras un gran libro,**

**Pensando ¿Cómo y con que pretexto hablarle? , pero era inútil mi temor era mayor cada vez.**

**Una tarde ya a pocos días de retomar mis clases en Manchester él no llegó, el día parecía tan distinto sin él ahí, sin sus risas.**

**Al día siguiente tampoco se presento y frente a mis dudas mi madre fue la encargada de darme la terrible noticia.**

**-mamá ,¿no te parece raro que el señor Grandchester y su hijo no hayan venido estos días?- disimule en mi tono para no parecer tan interesada **

-¿no te lo había contado?

**-¿Qué cosa?**

-el señor Grandchester murió ayer por la mañana, tenia cáncer. ahora su pobre hijo quedo solo en el mundo , debe estar desecho

**-podríamos enviarle nuestras condolencias, ¿no te parece? – pregunte algo afectada **

-por supuesto , ellos venían siempre a este lugar , corresponde que lo hagamos

**Por supuesto me hice cargo de enviar una tarjeta de condolencias a nombre de la biblioteca.**

**Odiaba verlo sufrir de esa forma, yo partiría en dos días a Manchester, pero no podría permitir que Terrence sufriera de esa forma.**

**No podía verlo sufrir si lo que más amaba en el mundo era verlo sonreír.**

**Con excusas poco creíbles muchas veces , insistía en volver a Doncaster cada fin de semana. Trataba de ver a Terrence pero todo era inútil , escuché a unos hombres en la biblioteca decir que era una perdida lo de Terrence Grandchester , fue ahí cuando** **supe que estudiaba en un conservatorio de música , simplemente me sorprendía cada cosa que él era capaz de hacer , Si era músico debía poseer esa sensibilidad especial de la que hablaban.**

**Debía ser capaz de amar esas pequeñas cosas y fue así como todo empezó comencé a elaborar esta especie de juego de las cosas pequeñas, trabajaba por las noches en mi habitación en Manchester y durante mis horas extras , todo debía ser perfecto y calzar de la mejor forma .**

**En una de mis tantas visitas a Doncaster le pedí a mi prima Eleanor que me ayudara, ella trabajaba en el Black coffe, conocido como la mejor cafetería de la ciudad , estaba segura de que Terrence en algún momento tendría que pasar por ahí , la escuela de música estaba a dos cuadras y los estudiantes solían visitarla, al igual que gente de toda la ciudad , sin dar muchas pistas le dije el nombre de Terrence y que tenia unos hermosos ojos azules.**

**Y por supuesto una nota de color verde , creo mucho en los símbolos que podemos entregar y lo mucho que estos hablan por nosotros , elegí darle notas en color verde por que este representa la esperanza y si algo tenia en mi corazón era la esperanza de devolver la sonrisa de Terrence a su rostro.**

**Las coordenadas eran claras , si él se aparecía por la cafetería , ella debía darle la nota y llamarme , decirme cada detalle , sus reacciones y cada detalle por más mínimo y así fue .**

**El momento más bonito fue cuando recibí una servilleta algo arrugada con su letra dándome las gracias.**

**Eso fue como un premio para mi, verlo feliz era mi único propósito, no se como ni por que pero estaba profundamente enamorada de él y jamás había intercambiado una palabra aparte de las notas.**

**Creo que ahí estaba y simplemente lo supe, creo que no podía dudar al respecto, no se trata de un sexto sentido ni mucho menos, es solo mi corazón hablando, es solo mi piel erizándose cada vez que lo observa, mi cuerpo reacciona a su presencia y frente a eso mi racionalidad no puede más que acatar y dejar que todo esto fluya y aceptar el simple y complejo hecho de que lo amo.**

**No tengo muy buenas experiencias en esto del amor, pero esto tan sublime no puede** **ser llamado de otra forma.**

**Así lo invite al juego de las pequeñas cosas , quería que Terrence volviera a descubrir a través de sus sentidos las pequeñas cosas que le dan sentido a la vida, esas que nos hacen sentir que estamos vivos y que todo esto vale la pena.**

**Cada fin de semana viajaba a Doncaster y planeaba todo para el jueves siguiente. **

**Cuando ya solo quedaba uno de los sentidos, simplemente opte por lo que considere una prueba total. Le deje mi número de teléfono, para que me llamara.**

**Si no lo hacia realmente lo entendía, después de todo ni siquiera le había dicho mi nombre real. **

**Cee, solo mi inicial **

**¿Qué clase de idiota soy? **

**Mis preguntas y reproches parecían no marcharse, ¿Qué pasaría si no soy lo que él espera?, ¿tal vez se desilusione al saber que era yo? , ¿Y si no le agrado?**

**En fin eso nunca lo sabría hasta las cuatro de la mañana.**

**Estaba en la universidad había rendido un examen muy complicado y esa noche solo quería descansar, pero él llamo **

-¿Cee?- **oí su voz**

**-¿Terrence?, ¿eres tú? –respondí aún dudando **

-si soy yo y tengo que decirlo ya -**dijo decidido**

**-¿que cosa?- pregunte, esperando lo peor **

-gracias, quien quiera que seas, gracias

**-Ey, soy tu especie de hada madrina –dije mucho más relajada **

**Intercambiamos algunas palabras y de pronto **

**Dijo de forma directa **

-Candy ¿puedo llamarte otra vez?

**En ese momento mi mundo se detuvo, mi respiración se volvió más pesada y tratando de calmarme a mi misma sostuve el teléfono con mucha fuerza, tosí para tratar de aclarar la garganta y dije **

**-esto es como el café , a la hora que quieras , sin importar el día, siempre existirá una Candy dispuesta a escucharte.**

**Espero que no piense que soy una ofrecida pero por Dios no mentía, yo estaría ahí cada vez que él lo necesitara.**

**Dos días después así sucedió, a las dos de la mañana mi teléfono sonó **

-Candy, soy Terry- **dijo algo tímido**

**-hola Terry –respondí feliz, pero algo cansada **

-¿estabas durmiendo?

**-si, pero no te preocupes **

-Candy, no podía dormir

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

-lo extraño –**comenzó a llorar**

**En ese instante mi corazón se partía en dos con solo oír sus sollozos a través del teléfono**

**-Terry, tranquilo – atine a decir **

-es mi padre sabes, era mi mejor amigo y se fue y ahora esta casa es tan grande

**-¿Qué te relaja?- pregunte para cambiar el tema y calmarlo **

-no lo se, tocar el piano supongo

**-toca para mi Terry –le pedí**

-esta bien, dame un momento

**-espero, no te preocupes **

**Él comenzó a tocar y simplemente me maraville, era un músico extraordinario toco de forma libre unos minutos y se me ocurrió cantar, obviamente no soy madonna así que no lo hago tan bien.**

**Él comenzó a reír y yo lo hacia con más ganas, para mi sorpresa él me acompaño y terminamos cantando durante dos horas, reímos y mi compañera de cuarto me dio con su almohada en una cuantas** **ocasiones solo para que guardará silencio.**

**Al día siguiente moría de sueño pero estaba tan feliz.**

**Con Terry acordamos hablar más temprano, le conté de mis estudios y los almohadazos de Avril, por que no la dejábamos dormir.**

**Así que decidimos hablar de ocho a diez. Cada noche me dormía escuchando su piano.**

**Hablábamos de lo que hacíamos en el día, de Harry el perro de Terry, de mis clases, de su padre, de libros y de lo que se nos viniera a la mente, realmente me levantaba cada mañana anhelando que fuese la hora acordada.**

**Meses pasaron y cada día era especial, cada momento mejor que el anterior adoraba nuestras horas.**

**Un día hablábamos de las olimpiadas, mientras mirábamos televisión, suena extraño pero eso a él lo hacia sentir acompañado, poníamos lo mismo y comentábamos jajaja, adoraba esos momentos**.

**Él dijo:**

- creo que aquí yo soy el que pierde

**-¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunte sin entender a que se refería**

-se que esto no es una competencia pero me siento en desventaja frente a ti

**-explícate Terry, sigo sin entender **

-tú sabes como soy, tú me haz visto, me conoces

**-¿quieres que nos veamos? –pregunte temblorosa **

-quiero conocerte Candy, déjame ver tú rostro

**Continuará…..**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER **

**gracias a cada lectora por sus hermosas palabras , de verdad estoy muy contenta .**

**espero sus reviews **

**cariños **

**Danu **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pequeñas cosas**_

Citas 

Danu Saavedra 

*Terry

Ya ah pasado un año , un año extraño , pero … un año que no cambiaría por nada .

En un comienzo me encontraba solo , deprimido y ahora estoy a solo un día de conocer por fin a la causante de este loco año .

Candy , la extraña chica que me enseño el valor de las pequeñas cosas que tiene la vida .Ella es magia , es alegría,es vida. Cada tarde solo espero la hora exacta para nuestros encuentros telefónicos , nunca eh visto su rostro pero creo que ya es hora .

Están a punto de comenzar las vacaciones en la universidad de Manchester y espero encontrarme con ella, mirarla a los ojos y decirle todo lo que significa para mi .

La cita es esta tarde en el Black coffee donde todo empezó , siete de la tarde es una buena hora , hoy llega de la universidad de Manchester y eso le da tiempo de llegar primero a casa y ver a su familia .

Estaba muy nervioso , entre a la cafetería a las seis , tal vez fue algo exagerado de mi parte , pero no quería llegar tarde o que algo saliera mal , una hora de anticipación , si era mucho pero ,de verdad moría de ansiedad era el momento que espere después de un año.

Al fin estaría ahí, al fin la loca chica que cambio mi vida estaría ahí.

Por la mañana fui al cementerio , hable mucho con mi padre le conté de esto y estoy seguro de que él se alegró también , después de todo él disfrutaba mis alegrías y sufría mis derrotas.

Ciertamente él estaría apoyándome.

Y ahora me encontraba ahí , nervioso , jugando con unas servilletas , Eleanor se acerco a ver si tomaba mi orden , pero quería esperarla , quería esperar su llegada .

Ella me buscaría , después de todo ella si sabia quien era yo .

Mi mente viajaba ,soñando e imaginando como seria todo , estaba lleno de expectativas , jamás había estado en una situación así y de hecho era tan malo con las chicas. Jamás me intereso mucho el tema ; lo admito, si había tenido novias ,pero nada serio ,solo juego de niños comparado con esto.

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente , ella debía llegar en cualquier momento , cada segundo jugaba conmigo , mi mente y mi percepción no estaban encajando, cada segundo lo vivía lleno de imágenes en mi mente , y ya había doblado suficientes servilletas como para saber que la hora esperada había llegado

Candy no aparecía aún , yo muy nervioso pasaba mis manos por el cabello una y otra vez .

Cuando volví a mirar mi reloj ya eran las ocho de la noche , sabia que ella ya no había llegado y me sentía como el hombre más perdedor sobre la faz de la tierra.

Eleanor se acerco a mi mesa y comenzó a hablar conmigo .

_-ya no viene_ – con un tono empático

-tal vez es mejor que me vaya, de que sirve seguir a qui -respondí

_-creo que tiene miedo_ –soltó

-¿miedo de que? –pregunte molesto

_-Candy nunca ah tenido suerte con los chicos y sufrió mucho por su ex novio _

-pero esto es diferente

_-¿Por qué seria diferente?_ – ella tomaba asiento

-por que yo jamás jugaría con una chica –respondí empuñando mis manos sobre la mesa

_-pero ella no lo sabe, piénsalo Terry._

-entiendo, pero de todas formas esto no se siente bien

_-ven, te regalaré un café pero promete que sonreirás _

-gracias Eleanor, por tratar de subir mi ánimo

_-no es nada, solo sonríe ¿quieres? _

Luego de beber un café junto a Eleanor y charlar un rato acerca de la vida y las inseguridades volví finalmente a mi casa , inmediatamente mire una nota color verde en la puerta que decía

**¿Y si no soy lo que esperas? **

Entre corriendo , tome el teléfono y la llame , necesitaba decirle que no era un estupido poco hombre y que deseaba verla , que esto iba más haya de lo físico, más haya de simples impresiones , ella salvo mi vida , me hizo querer seguir viviendo , me acompaño cuando estaba solo .

Si eso no es algo, entonces no se que espera

-Candy, soy Terry -dije de prisa

**-Terry, no pude **

-¿no pudiste llegar o no quisiste entrar? - interrumpí

**-estaba afuera y te mire , te vi tan hermoso , tan tranquilo ahí esperando y simplemente no pude **

-¿por qué Candy? ¿Por qué me dejaste ahí?

**-tal vez soy muy poca cosa para ti** –dijo en tono melancólico

-jamás digas eso -dije serio

**-tal vez existe una chica mejor para ti **

-Candy, quiero verte -suplique

**-Terry dejémoslo hasta aquí** -dijo de golpe, como botándome al suelo

-¿Qué?

**-Terry yo solo quería que fueras feliz , quería devolverte la sonrisa y creo que mi misión esta cumplida**.

-te equivocas , si esto llega hasta aquí mi sonrisa se ira contigo

**-no insistas Terry , recuerda esto como la hermosa amistad que fue **

-Candy no….. - y ella corto, así de rápido termino con todo esto

Después de esto solo puedo decir una cosa , la primera vez que la vida me quito algo, luche y a veces creo que no lo suficiente , la vida nuevamente quiere arrebatarme algo y juro por mi padre que no lo logrará.

***Candy **

**Aquella tarde espere horas fuera de la cafetería , él llego una hora antes y jugaba nervioso con unas servilletas, vestía unos jeans y una camiseta azul oscuro , sus ojos resaltaban tan brillantes y azules , camine de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer , ¿entro o no? .**

**Se veía tan hermoso, tan tranquilo.**

**Simplemente no fui capaz , es mejor que se desilusione por que no llegue a que me vea , hablemos y descubra que no soy lo que espera , eso seria una desilusión mayor , como si todo este año solo hubiera sido una gran perdida de tiempo.**

**Sentir que estuviste con alguien y que solo perdiste el tiempo es uno de las cosas que no puedo volver a pasar y no lo digo por que yo lo haya vivido, sino por que eso me dijeron una vez , me dijeron que todos los meses conmigo solo fueron una perdida de tiempo. No puedo soportar eso otra vez , no quiero dañarlo ni dañarme , pero creo que es algo tarde, por que ya sufro.**

**Esta tarde fui a la biblioteca y me di cuenta de algo , leo solo libros de romances por que jamás eh vivido uno así , anhelo ser la chica de la historia , ser importante para alguien , que me ame y ser la única digna de su amor .**

**Con 22 años jamás nadie me ah hecho sentir así , nunca eh sido la chica especial de nadie. **

**Hoy leía y leía para evadir mi mundo y luego al irme a casa oía música triste , ¿por qué cuando estas triste oyes música triste para sentirte más triste aún? , en fin esas son cosas que jamás entenderé.**

**Esta semana ah pasado lenta, sin llamadas ni nada. A las ocho de la noche mi teléfono sonó, sentí la adrenalina subir , mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mis extremidades temblaron casi por instinto.**

**Tome el teléfono y conteste con la garganta** **apretada **

-**Terry –dije esperando escuchar su** **voz **

_-¿estas ebria? _

**-¿perdón?-respondí **

_-soy Eleanor no Terry _

**-ey, Eleanor ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Qué ocurre? **

_-yo estoy bien pero creo que tú _

**-yo súper bien gracias –interrumpí **

_-jajaja OK, bueno te llamaba para invitarte _

**-¿A dónde?**

_-este domingo , en el centro de la ciudad , al lado de la fuente habrá un concierto de verano ya sabes bienvenida vacaciones y eso _

**-no lo se **

_-Candice White me la debes _

**-esta bien iré , pero solo por que te lo debo , que quede claro **

_-Paso por ti a las tres _

**-te espero **

**El sábado fui por un café y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían , Eleanor se acerco tomo mi orden y me paso una nota color azul.**

**La tome en mis manos y comencé a leerla aturdida aún.**

"Tú me enseñaste el valor de las pequeñas cosas , ahora me toca mostrarte lo especial que eres" .

**-Eleanor ¿esto es una broma? **

_-no lo es, de hecho dejo esto para ti también_ –**dándome el **** encargo**

**en ese instante recibí un paquete de regalo , mire para todos lados buscando a Terry y él no estaba .**

**inmediatamente tome mi café y la caja y Salí , llegue hasta mi casa y sentada sobre mi cama abrí aquel paquete , dentro contenía una grabadora con una nota **

"ya sabes presiona play"

**Para mi sorpresa la canción era del mismo cantante que yo le había mostrado a Terry aquella vez en el mirador, esta vez la canción era diferente y en su letra decía**

( www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=3kSwPJGRo2w)

*reemplazar los (punto) por . para oír la canción

"Por extraño que parezca ella es todo para mi, ella es como el papeleo pero más difícil de leer" .

"OH ella me conoce tan bien , OH ella me conoce tanto como yo me conozco"

**En ese instante comencé a llorar , era una canción hermosa , seguí revisando aquel paquete de regalo y encontré muchas cosas , dentro de un archivador como el que yo le había preparado tenia un gran titulo que decía ,** "mi Candy"

**En su primera pagina decía todo esto me diste. ahí comencé a observar unas fotos de Terry con Eleanor en la cafetería** (me diste cafés y una amiga) **, unas bellas fotos de Harry** (un perro , para mi soledad**), unos dibujos de Terry muy hermosos **(inspiración) **y una partitura , él había escrito algo para mi , esta vez esto venia con un CD que decía la canción de Candy **

**Lo tome y lo puse en mi radio con todo el volumen .**

**Y por Dios era hermosa , la más bella melodía que había escuchado en mi vida.**

**Finalmente había una nota que decía **

"Quita ese miedo de tu vida y solo confía en mi"

**Aquella noche no podía conciliar el sueño , solo pensaba en él una y otra vez , las horas eran largas y mi mente solo dibujaba su sonrisa y se teñía del azul de sus ojos .**

**Al día siguiente Salí a pasear en bicicleta por la ciudad , quería despejar mi mente y sentirme libre .**

**Quería disfrutar de las cosas pequeñas, las que tantas cosas me habían llevado a vivir, aun así me sentía tan insegura de mi , no sabia como enfrentarme a Terry , ¿Cómo ser lo suficientemente buena para él? **

**Mientras paseaba podía observar a la gran cantidad de chicas que se dirigían hasta el lugar del concierto **

**Todas muy bien vestidas, algunas con sus novios y la gran mayoría sola. Creo que eventos como estos son los que las chicas aprovechan para conseguir uno.**

**Creo que cosas como estas se dan desde siempre, pasaba en el 1800 y se repite hasta ahora.**

**En fin seguí mi camino hasta una chocolatería, esto siempre sube mi ánimo **

**Compre unos chocolates y volví a casa.**

**A la hora acordada y como siempre muy puntual Eleanor pasó por mí.**

**Eleanor lucia hermosa en un vestido azul marino , yo por mi parte tenia un vestido verde y llevaba mi caja de chocolates conmigo**

_-date la vuelta y deja eso adentro_- **dijo** **Eleanor al verme**

**-son chocolates, ¿quieres uno?-respondí amable **

_-lo se y tienes chocolate en tu diente _

**-de verdad –comencé a limpiarme con el dedo índice **

_-jajaja, vez lo que digo, deja eso ahí y vamos _

**-es que los chocolates me ponen feliz –respondí con toda sinceridad **

_-Candy , hay muchas cosas allá afuera que están dispuestas a hacerte feliz y me atrevo a decir mucho más feliz que el chocolate _

**-¿por que lo dices?**

_-….. El chocolate te hace engordar_ –**respondió dudando**

**-pero yo…..**

-_sube al automóvil de una vez por todas y ya come eso en silencio_ -**interrumpió **

**-ya, ya si te enojas te saldrá una arruga muy fea en la frente **

-_no me atemorizas Candice White, desde que tengo memoria me asustas con eso jajaja_

**-lo se, solo quería saber si aún hacia efecto jajaja **

**Al llegar al lugar del concierto me di cuenta de inmediato que aquel concierto era realizado por el conservatorio de música clásica y moderna de Doncaster **

**Es decir Terry estaba aquí y Eleanor lo sabía **

**-Eleanor, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –pregunte muy enojada **

-ya_, ya si te enojas te saldrá una arruga muy fea en la frente_ –**respondió llena de picardía**

**-enserio esto no es un juego –respondí **

-_sabes que te adoro y OH por dios esos son caramelos , dame un momento voy por ellos_ – **y así sin más se fue , corrió tras unos caramelos y ahí me quede, sola al lado de una fuente de agua .**

**En ese instante me senté en la fuente, que demonios él no me encontraría jamás entre tanta jovencita busca novio**.

**Ahí justo frente a mis ojos el concierto que ya había empezado daba paso a uno de sus más destacados pianistas el señor Terrence Grandchester **

**La multitud comenzó a aplaudir como loca , estaba hermosísimo tan elegante y su cabello desordenado como siempre , era simplemente perfecto , sus ojos brillaban de sobremanera obligándome a mirarlo , era como un efecto hipnótico **

-esta es una composición de mi autoria se titula la canción de Candy-**presentaba Terry sobre el escenario **

**En ese instante sentí como un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, la melodía que ya había oído volvía a flotar a mí alrededor haciéndome soñar.**

**El público simplemente enmudeció frente al talento de Terry, él era sensacional.**

**Una vez terminado la ovación fue total, todos aplaudían y gritaban por él.**

**Yo desde mi lugar solo lo miraba como una estatua , mis piernas se congelaron y ahí me tenían , frente a él solo mirando y con deseos de no dejar de verlo jamás y al mismo tiempo aterrada y queriendo huir . Me había convertido a mi misma en una contradicción, entrelazando pros y contras y debatiéndome entre ambos.**

**Terry salía del escenario y mi cuerpo seguía inmóvil, en ese instante algo me saco de mis pensamientos.**

**Era mi teléfono **

**¿Por qué rayos los teléfonos se pierden cada vez que suenan? , digo los guardas en tu bolso y quedan tan bien guardados que después hasta te cuesta hallarlos , en fin otro misterio existencial jajaja **

**En ese instante tome el teléfono y conteste **

**-Eleanor, me dejaste sola –conteste molesta **

-mejor así –**contesto él**

**-¿Terry? –pregunte **

-si, él mismo –**contesto muy** **seguro **

**-¿por qué me estas llamando? **

-por que no me daré por vencido

**-pero yo decidí que dejáramos esto aquí **

-esa fue tú decisión, no la mía pecosa

**-un momento ¿Cómo sabes de mis pecas? –pregunte algo exaltada **

-date la vuelta –**dijo de pronto**

**En ese instante el escalofrío más grande que eh sentido en mi vida me estremeció por completo, mis piernas aunque temblorosas no dudaron en obedecer aquella orden y giraron lentamente sobre su eje.**

**Aquella fuente de agua nos separaba , él estaba en un extremo y yo ahí parada con mi caja de chocolates a medio comer , mis manos temblaban y sentía el corazón muy grande dentro de mi pecho como si el espacio ya le fuera escaso y quisiera huir.**

**Entonces él se acerco lentamente mientras me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa de medio lado , parecía un sueño, como si estuviera en el desierto y de pronto un oasis llamado Terry se presentara frente a mi .**

**Camino hasta mi y tomo uno de los bombones y lo puso en su boca **

**Yo seguía muda y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima **

-naranja –**dijo, mientras yo no sabia que hacer**

**Tome un bombón y lo comí **

**-trufa –comente mientras él comenzó a reír**

-eres hermosa –**dijo de pronto**

**Yo no sabía que hacer ni que decir **

-eres hermosa y deseaba poder ver tú rostro. sabes, me cambiaste la vida

**-yo, yo…..- realmente no podía articular palabra **

-solo quiero decirte que no se como paso pero eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado este último año y quiero que seas lo más lindo del año que viene y el siguiente

**-pero, Terry, si tal vez….-trate de plantearle mi punto **

-Candy escúchame –**él tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos de forma firme pero muy suave y tierna** - quiero que sepas que te has convertido en todo para mi y si crees que esto no va a funcionar o crees que no eres la chica que necesito ,déjame decirte que jamás podrás amarte tanto como yo te amo, te amo por sobre lo superficial o físico , te amo por quien eres , te amo por que estas loca y por que me salvaste , se y tengo claro que no es agradecimiento sino amor ,es más grande que cualquier cosa que haya sentido, yo solo….-

**Y ahí sin más me lance a sus brazos y lo bese , ¿la caja de bombones? , pues la lance y ni cuenta me di a donde cayo , solo se que me lance a sus brazos y junte nuestros labios en uno solo , saboreando su boca .**

-sabes a trufa** – me dijo**

**-y tú a naranja -respondí**

- jajaja –**él comenzó a reír suavemente mientras permanecíamos con nuestros rostros unidos**

-este es nuestro primer beso –**dije, sonrojada**

-quiero que este sea tú ultimo primer beso.

"_**disfruta de las pequeñas cosas , por que tal vez un día vuelvas la vista atrás y te des cuenta de que eran las cosas grandes"**_

_**Robert Brault**_

**_Fin_**

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER 

espero sus reviews

gracias a todos los lindos comentarios que eh recibido estos cuatro días ,gracias por acompañarme en esta historia que disfrute y disfruto mucho aún , espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente gracias

cariños Danu


End file.
